


Back to The Hollow

by marbie20



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marbie20/pseuds/marbie20
Summary: After The Hollow, Adam, Kai and Mira had some adjusting to do. Just when things start to seem normal again, they find out they have to go back to save the game. But Weirdy has said that they will face harder challenges and after this game, things will never be the same.





	1. Chapter 1

Adam sat behind the stage, waiting for the announcer to call him to the stage. He opened and closed his knuckles, thinking about what was going to happen in the Hollow. He wasn’t sure if he was entirely ready to lose all memory, especially of his feelings for his boyfriend. He couldn’t imagine not loving his boyfriend entirely. But he knew his love would be with him, and as long as he had him, they would be okay.

Mira walked in and saw Adam. “Hey, you alright?” she asked smiling. Mira always knew how to cheer Adam up.

Adam brightened when he saw his best friend. “Hey, Mira. Yeah, I’m okay. I’m just nervous about not knowing him. What if…what if after this experience…we come out different?”

Mira sat down next to Adam and grasped his hand. “Adam, I have never met a couple more in love with each other than you two. Don’t worry, he’s not going to change. He’s a goofball all the way through.” She nudged his shoulder with hers. “You’ll be fine.”

Adam chuckled. “Thanks, Mira. I needed that.”

Mira glanced at the curtain as someone was peeking in. “I believe _someone_ wants to see you,” she said smirking.

Adam looked up and his heart started beating. Mira winked at Adam and left the room. Kai walked into the room and sat next to Adam.

“Hey, you,” Kai said nervously.

Adam sighed happily and cupped his cheek in his hand. “You know how much I love you, right?”

Before Kai could answer, Adam kissed him, shutting him up. Kai giggled and blushed. “Um, yes, I do, Adam.”

Adam chuckled and looked into Kai’s eyes. “In just a few minutes, we’re not going to know who we are, and we won’t know we’re in love. I’m just not sure I’m ready for that.”

Kai caressed Adam’s cheek. “Babe, we may not remember each other in there, but I know we will still look out for each other. And if we make fools of ourselves, which we in evidently happen, Mira will be there to keep us in check.”

Adam laughed. “Yes, she will. I know that much. She’ll make sure we don’t die.”

Kai kissed his cheek and then stood up. “You ready for this?”

Adam sighed. “Yes, let’s do this.”


	2. Chapter 2

Adam woke up from the game in his chair, his memory back. He remembered that they were just in a surreal video game where they had powers. He heard cheering and looked and saw Mira and Kai waking up next to him. The crowd was cheering as the announcer congratulated them. Adam looked over at Kai and smiled. Kai smiled softly, but avoided his eyes. Adam furrowed his brow and looked over at Mira, who shrugged.

The three stood up and received their trophy. Afterwards, the trio went backstage to just hang out and discuss the game.

“Wow that was amazing! I never thought I would love swimming as much as I did!” Mira exclaimed.

Adam smiled. “But did you see how I handled the Ishibo? I was a pro!”

Kai rubbed his arm awkwardly. “Yeah, having fire was pretty awesome.”

Mira tilted her head. “Hey, Kai, is everything alright?”

Kai nodded. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” He cleared his throat. “Hey, I’m going to go get a drink of water.”

Adam exchanged a look with Mira. “Do you know what’s up, Mira?”

Mira shrugged. “I’m not sure. He seems so uncomfortable. I thought he would be happy to be back.”

Adam sighed. “I’m going to go talk to him.”

Adam walked over to where Kai was drinking. “Hey, babe, what’s going on?”

Kai flinched. “Uh, nothing.”

Adam put his hand on Kai’s shoulder. “Is something wrong?”

Kai didn’t say anything. Adam moved to face Kai. He cupped Kai’s face in his hands and looked him in the eyes.

“Hey, Kai, you can tell me anything. Now, what’s wrong?”

Kai sighed but stayed silent. Adam took Kai’s hand and let him to the bench. “Please, baby, tell me what’s wrong. I hate seeing you upset.”

Kai looked at Adam and only saw love in his eyes. He felt so ashamed. “Adam, I…” He choked back a sob and felt tears on the brim of his eyes.

Adam wiped away the tears and his voice was soft. “Baby, I’m here for you. Please, how can I help?”

Kai took a deep breath. “I feel like I cheated on you, Adam.” He finally met Adam’s eyes. “In the game…I felt no love for you. I mean, platonic love, yes, but not romantic. I had a crush on Mira.” Kai swallowed his sob. “While you were always so patient with me in the game, I lashed out at you. I didn’t treat you right. I…” Tears started to fall and his voice cracked. “I almost got you killed because of my rash actions. Because I liked Vanessa. You almost died…because of me.” Kai put his head down. “I understand if you hate me now.”

Adam was shocked. He was at a loss for words. “Kai…” Instead of speaking, Adam just kissed him. When they released, Kai looked confused.

“What? Why did you…?”

Adam smiled. “Because, you goober, I love you and I know you love me.” He caressed Kai’s cheek. “We had no memories in the game. I know somewhere deep down you loved me, or else you wouldn’t have tried to bring me back.” He cupped Kai’s face in his hands. “Because of you, I was healed. Without you, I would have been unconscious for much longer.”

Adam brought Kai into a hug as Kai broke down into sobs into Adam’s shoulder. “I-I’m s-so s-sorry, A-Adam,” Kai stuttered through sobs.  
Adam just rubbed his back. “Shh, baby it’s okay. It’s just a game.” He pulled back to face Kai and cupped his face. “This, this right here, this is real. Our love…our love is real. The Hollow is not. Remember that.”

Kai kissed Adam and held him. “I’m so lucky to have you as a boyfriend.”

Adam chuckled. “As am I.” He stood up. “Now, let’s head back to Mira. She seemed worried about you.”

Kai laughed and wiped away a tear. “Yeah, we’d both be dead without Mira.”

Adam laughed and held Kai’s hand, leading him back to Mira. She was standing in a corner, staring daggers at Vanessa and Reeve. She turned when the boys joined her. She smiled at Kai.

“All better?”

Kai chuckled. “All better, thanks to you two.”

Mira brought them into a group hug. “Gosh I love you two. Now, can we get out of here and away from Team Deceptive?”

Kai laughed. “Yes, please. The further I get from Vanessa, the better.”

Vanessa turned and when she saw Kai, she batted her eyelashes, giving him a sly grin. Kai raised an eyebrow, then kissed Adam passionately. Vanessa scowled and turned back around. Adam laughed. “Alright, no more revenge kisses. Let’s go.”


	3. Chapter 3

The trio sat on Mira’s bed in her room, drinking coffee and hanging out. Adam was leaning against the wall and Kai’s head was in Adam’s lap. Adam was playing with Kai’s hair. Mira was doodling in her notebook, concentrating on getting her drawings just right.  
“I want to remember what we looked like in there, you know? Cause I was hot!” Mira teased.  
Adam smirked. “Kai had a great butt.”  
Kai looked up at him. “Don’t I always?”  
Adam laughed and kissed his forehead. “Always, babe, always.”  
Mira bit her lip and then stopped. “I really need to stop that habit.”  
Adam titled his head. “Don’t you only bite your lip if you’re stressed? What are you stressed about?”  
Mira’s face morphed into concern. “I’m not sure, I just—"  
Suddenly Mira’s face filled with pain and she doubled over, closing her eyes. “Mira!” Adam exclaimed. “Mira, what’s wrong?”  
Mira fell over, and she started thrashing in the bed. Kai sat up and tried to steady her. “Mira!”

_Mira was back in the game. She was trapped underwater, but fortunately she could breathe. She looked around, and couldn’t find Adam or Kai. The fish swimming around her tried to help free her. Once freed, she swam to the surface. The sky was glitching and objects around her started glitching in and out of focus. She searched for the boys._  
 _“Adam! Kai!” she exclaimed._  
 _Suddenly the water glitched and she fell onto the hard ground. She was alone in the woods. She knew she had to get out, but didn’t know how. She started running through the woods, searching for her friends. In the distance, she saw Adam and Kai, holding onto each other. Adam was hanging onto the edge of a pit, trying not to fall in. Kai was holding onto Adam, desperately trying to use his fire to shoot upwards. But nothing was working._  
 _“Adam! I can’t use my fire!” Kai shouted._  
 _Adam groaned. “My strength is nonexistent! I can’t pull us out!”_  
 _Mira ran towards them. “I’m coming! Hold on!”_  
 _As she was about to reach them, the ground shook and Adam lost his hold. His fingers slipped and he and Kai fell into the pit. Mira reached the pit and screamed._  
_“Adam! Kai! NO!”_

Mira came out of her trance and gasped. Kai was steadying her and Adam’s face was filled with concern.  
“Mira, what happened?” Adam said quietly.  
Mira tried to catch her breath. “I was back in the game,” she whispered. She remembered seeing the boys fall. She winced and Kai placed his hand on her shoulder. Mira took a deep breath. “Your powers were gone, both of you. Adam was hanging off of a pit and Kai was holding onto Adam. But Adam…you lost your grip before I could get to you.” Mira felt tears on the brim of her eyes. “I thought I lost you.”  
Adam pulled her and Kai into a hug. “Mira, you could never lose us.”  
“Yeah, you’re stuck with us,” Kai added teasingly.  
Mira chuckled softly and sniffled. “Thanks guys. I don’t know what I would do without you.”  
Adam pulled back to look at her. He cupped her face in his hands. “It was just a dream. You’re okay. You’re here with us.”  
Mira took a shaky breath. “It felt so real, Adam. I still had my powers, but you two didn’t.”  
Kai sat back on his hands. “That’s so strange. I wonder if it’s a vision or something.”  
Adam titled his head. “Well, whatever it was, it’s over now.” He looked at Mira’s doodle. “Hey, your drawing is awesome!” He looked up at Mira. “Why don’t you finish it? We can hang it on the wall of our clubhouse.”  
Kai smiled. “Yeah, we haven’t been there in ages.”  
Mira beamed at Adam and Kai. “Thank you, both, for being such amazing best friends.” She sighed. “I’m going to finish this and make it the best drawing ever.” She looked down and saw her drawing of Adam and flinched. She couldn’t get the sight of Adam falling out of her head.  
Adam saw her flinch and exchanged a look with Kai. “Mira, do you want Kai and I to spend the night? We can make a Mira sandwich.”  
Mira chuckled, but inside she was relieved Adam was asking. “It’s like you read my mind.” She smiled at them. “Yes, I would love it if you two spent the night.”  
Kai punched up his fist in excitement. “Yes! I’ll bring the snacks!”  
The trio laughed together.


	4. Chapter 4

When they climbed into bed, Mira got in the middle, with Adam and Kai on either side. Mira laid on her back with the boys faced her. Mira took both of their hands.  
“I feel like a kid again, having sleepovers with you. It’s comforting.”  
Kai chuckled. “Yeah, those were good times.”  
Adam looked over at him. “Oh yeah, I loved wrestling with my feelings for you, Kai.”  
Mira shot him a look. “It all worked out, didn’t it? And you two are adorable. And I love you.”  
Adam and Kai squeezed her until she squealed. “Okay, enough!” she said laughing.  
Adam reached over to grab Kai’s hand. “Good night, love.”  
Kai blew him a kiss. “Good night.”  
Adam winked at him and at the same time, he and Kai both kissed Mira on either cheek. She blushed and giggled.  
“Good night.”

_Kai woke up at the amusement park. He tested his powers and he could still control fire. He looked around for his friends._   
_“Mira? Adam?” he yelled._   
_They were nowhere to be seen. Kai took off running towards the woods, yelling for his friends. From the distance, he heard a faint cry._   
_“Kai!”_   
_Kai ran faster. “Mira!”_   
_He ran until he reached the ocean. Mira was in the middle of the ocean on a boat. She looked so scared._   
_“Kai, my powers aren’t working! I can’t swim or breathe underwater!”_   
_Suddenly, he heard a scream from behind him. He saw Adam on top of the cliff by the lighthouse. He was close to the edge. If he moved a bit, the cliff would crack and he would fall._   
_“Kai!” Adam screamed. “My powers! Gone!”_   
_Mira’s boat tipped over and she screamed as she went under. Kai started panicking. He couldn’t make it in time to both of them. He had to choose…but he couldn’t choose. Suddenly the cliff broke loose and Adam fell, screaming. Kai yelled as he stood on the beach, helpless._

Kai woke up gasping. Mira was looking at him with concern. “Kai,” she whispered. “Did you have a nightmare?”  
He caught his breath. “Mira, I was back in the game. I had my powers but neither you nor Adam did. I couldn’t save either of you.”  
Kai caught the sob in his throat to keep from waking Adam. Mira wrapped her arms around Kai and rubbed his back.  
“It’s okay, Kai. Like Adam said, it was just a dream. Nothing to worry about.”  
Kai heard Adam groan and then his voice muttering, “Everything alright?”  
Kai stifled a sob. “I had a nightmare. We were back in the game. I had powers but you didn’t, neither did Mira. Both of you were in life or death situations and I couldn’t save either of you. I was so scared.”  
Adam sat up and reached for Kai’s hand. “Baby, I’m here, it’s okay.”  
Mira looked at Adam. “It’s like the vision I had. Think it means anything?”  
Adam sighed. “Honestly, I have no idea.”  
Kai tried to hide his uncontrollable shivering but his friends noticed anyway. Mira smiled softly at him.  
“Hey, Kai, I’m feeling better. How about you and I switch places and you get in the middle?”  
Kai nodded. “O-okay.”  
They switched places and Adam wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. He kissed the back of Kai’s neck.  
“Nothing to worry about, babe. I’m right here.”  
Kai sighed contently. Mira smiled at him and held his hands. “Nothing can get you here.”  
Kai smiled. “Thanks guys.” He swallowed. “I didn’t realize that the thought of losing either of you would be so traumatic. I thought I lost everything.”  
Mira nodded. “I felt the same way. I felt helpless.”  
Adam’s arms tightened around Kai. “Well you don’t have to worry anymore. We’re together.”  
Mira nodded and Kai smiled. “Good night…again.”  
***

_Adam woke up in the bunker. He stood up. “No…no…no,” he muttered. He looked around and noticed he was alone. He remembered how to get out of the bunker and used his skills to get out. He had his powers, good. Now where were his friends?_   
_He walked around the woods and found the cabin. He was about to walk inside when he heard a scream. He ran towards the scream. Mira was at the edge of a cliff with the demon dogs edging towards her. She looked up and saw Adam._   
_“Adam! Help me! I can’t speak to them!”_   
_Adam started towards them, but then he heard a loud CRACK and saw the electric fence light up with power. As the fence powered up, he heard a yell. He looked over and saw Kai, lying on the ground, unconscious. He had just been electrocuted._   
_“KAI!” Adam yelled._   
_“Adam!” Mira screamed._   
_Adam didn’t know where to go. Suddenly, the dogs charged and Mira fell. Adam screamed and lunged towards her but she was gone. Adam sobbed for his friend, and ran over to Kai._   
_“Kai? Kai! Can you hear me?”_   
_Kai was unresponsive. Adam felt for a pulse, but there was none. Kai was dead. Adam sobbed._   
_“Kai…Mira…I’m so sorry…I couldn’t save you…”_   
_Adam woke up sobbing. Kai had his arms wrapped around Adam, trying to comfort him._

“Babe, babe, what is it??”  
Mira’s face was filled with concern. “Was it the dream?”  
Adam slowly nodded. He swallowed his sobs. “Mira…the demon dogs pushed you over a cliff. Kai,” He looked at his boyfriend and started sobbing more.  
Kai just held Adam. “Shh, baby, it’s okay. I’m here. I’m here.”  
Mira rubbed Adam’s shoulder comfortingly. Adam took a deep breath. “Kai, you were electrocuted. You died. I saw you die.” He looked at Mira. “I saw you fall and I couldn’t…I couldn’t save you. I’m so sorry.”  
Kai exchanged a look with Mira and she nodded. Mira stood up as Kai moved Adam to the middle and Mira got on the other side of Adam. They both hugged Adam. Mira played with Adam’s hair.  
“Don’t apologize. You did nothing wrong. It was a dream.”  
Adam took a deep breath. “It was terrifying. It was so real.”  
Kai caressed Adam’s cheek. “I know, babe, I know.” He kissed Adam’s forehead.  
Adam swallowed his sob. “You know, I’m fine. I’m okay. I don’t need to be in the middle.”  
Mira snorted. “Yeah, no, you’re in the middle.”  
Kai looked into Adam’s eyes. “It’s okay to be vulnerable. It’s traumatic, I know, Mira knows. Let us comfort you for once. You’re always protecting us. Let us protect you.”  
Adam looked at Kai’s caring face and broke down in sobs. Kai held him.  
“Just let it out, it’s okay. We’re here.”  
Mira rubbed Adam’s back. “We’re always here for you.”  
Eventually, Adam fell asleep. Kai looked over at Mira and motioned her over. They walked into the hallway.  
“What do we do, Mira? All three of us have had the dream. They seem to get worse through each person. Adam saw me physically die.” He shivered.  
Mira nodded. “I know. I’m not sure what to do. I don’t know what it means.”  
Kai sighed. “I guess for now all we can do is be there for each other.”  
Mira agreed. “Let’s go back to sleep.”  
They walked in and Adam was still sleeping soundly. Kai smiled. “Isn’t he just adorable?”  
Mira chuckled softly. “Yes, he’s adorable.”  
They crawled into bed on either side of Adam. He groaned in his sleep and rolled over. Kai placed Adam’s head near Kai’s chest and placed his chin on Adam’s head. Mira laid next to Adam and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. Adam’s eyes fluttered open.  
“Mmm…Kai?” he muttered.  
Kai smiled. “Hi, handsome.”  
Adam smiled at him and sighed. “Everything okay?”  
Kai nodded. “Yes, we’re good. Are you?”  
Adam nodded. “Yes, no more nightmares, thankfully. Now, it’s a dream because you’re here.”  
Kai rolled his eyes. “Alright, good night, Romeo.”  
Adam slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. Kai kissed his forehead and fell asleep next to his love.


	5. Chapter 5

Mira was the first to wake up in the morning. She fluttered open her eyes and turned to look at the boys. Adam was sleeping soundly, his mouth twitching slightly. Kai had his back against the wall, his mouth wide open. His arms were wrapped around Adam. Mira chuckled softly and stood up.

She walked into the kitchen to make everyone breakfast. She knew Kai was gluten free so everything in the house was gluten free. She arranged it this way so that Kai would always feel comfortable at her house. Neither of the boys drank soda so Mira prepared milk for them. She make them toast (with gluten free bread of course) with sausage and fruit. She set the dining table with the plates. She heard a soft groan and Kai came lumbering out of the bedroom. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He saw Mira and the food and smiled.

“You made breakfast?”

Mira smiled. “Yes, of course. Hungry?”

Kai nodded and sat down. He looked back at the bedroom. “Adam is still sleeping. I didn’t want to wake him.” Kai furrowed his brows and looked up at Mira. “Mira, I noticed, that while you and I were traumatized by the dreams, Adam seemed petrified.”

She nodded. “I did notice that. The dreams seemed to affect him more than you or I. Very strange.”

Just then, they heard a yawn and Adam came into the dining room. “Good morning,” he mumbled.

He walked over, kissed Kai’s forehead, and then sat down. Kai smiled at him. “Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

Adam chuckled. “Thank you Mira for making breakfast.”

Mira beamed. “Of course! Hey, I was thinking we could go to our clubhouse today. I know it always brought me comfort to be there.”

Adam nodded. “I would like that. And as long as I’m with you two, I’m always comforted.”

Kai scoffed. “Aw shut up, love.”

Adam smiled at him and Kai blushed. When they finished breakfast, Mira stood up. “Alright, get dressed boys! We’re hiking today!”

Kai groaned. “Remind me again why we made the clubhouse in the middle of the forest?”

Adam stood up. “Because, we didn’t want anyone else to find our secret hiding place.”

Mira leaned on the chair. “Especially purple haired demons.”

Kai groaned. “Even as a kid Vanessa was viscous.”

Adam laughed. “C’mon, let’s go.”

They got dressed and packed bags for the hike. Adam led the way, with Kai following and Mira completing the trio. They hiked for about an hour through the forest before they reached a rickety, wood clubhouse suspended by trees in the forest clearing. Adam stopped and sighed with content.

“There it is.”

Mira smiled. “It hasn’t changed a bit.”

“It’s just how I remember it,” Kai added.

Adam looked back at them and grinned. Then he ran towards the clubhouse and climbed the ladder, opening up the latch on the floor. He set his stuff on the floor and helped the other two climb inside. Mira beamed as she took in their old secret space.

“Wow, it’s amazing how it’s held up for all these years.”

Kai sat on the floor and pulled his knees to his chest. “Why did we stop coming here?”

Mira looked down at him and joined him on the floor. Adam sat between them, completing the triangle.

“I think we just got busy,” Mira said softly.

Kai looked at her. “We drifted apart for a while. I remember that.”

Adam looked over at his boyfriend, and saw sadness etched in his eyes. “We did…but that was a long time ago. And hey,” he said, grabbing Kai’s hand, “now we’re closer than ever.” He looked over at Mira. “You two are my best friends, through and through. I wouldn’t trade either of you for anything.”

Kai smiled at them. “Same with me. I love both of you.”

Mira looked down. “Stop it you two, you’re gonna make me cry.” She looked up smiling, her eyes sparkling. “I love you guys.”

Adam chuckled. “Being here reminds me of when we first met and made this place.”

Kai sighed. “Yeah, before I met you guys, I was a wreck.”

Mira scoffed. “I was hanging with the wrong crowd.”

Adam leaned back on his hands. “I can see it now…”


	6. Chapter 6

Adam looked at his new school with hesitation. He couldn’t believe he was starting seventh grade in a new school. He didn’t know anyone. He took a deep breath and walked inside, seeing all the students running to and from their lockers and class. He held his head high and walked to his first class, dread growing inside him. He sat at a desk near the back of the room. He watched as students filed in, talking with each other and completely ignoring Adam. He watched as one boy came in last and headed straight to the back of the room. He kept his eyes down and flinched as students casted mocking looks towards him. He sat down at the desk next to Adam and immediately looked down at his desk. Adam felt a certain comfort near him and decided to try and talk to him.

“Uh, hi, I’m Adam.”

The boy hesitated before slowly looking at Adam. “A-are you talking to me?”

Adam smiled and nodded. “Yeah. What’s your name? I’m new at this school.”

The boy’s face lit up. “I’m Kai. Nice to meet you.”

“Well I’m glad I know one person now.”

Kai chuckled. “That’s all you need.” His smile turned sad. “I’m glad I now have a friend as well.”

Adam looked at the other students and then back at Kai. “Are they mean to you?”

Kai sighed sadly. “They make fun of me.” He paused but then decided to continue. “They think I’m weird. I like building stuff and video games. You would think that my hobbies shouldn’t deter them right?” Adam nodded.

“That’s it? That’s why they’re so rude?”

Kai shook his head. “No. It’s just my mom and me. My dad left when I was three. The other kids think I’m weird because I don’t have a dad.”

Adam grew furious. “That’s why? That’s no excuse!” He took Kai’s hand. “Well, I think you’re cool.”

Kai smiled at Adam. “Really? Well I think you’re cool, too.” He cleared his throat. “Hey, after school do you want to come over? We can play video games, or whatever you want to do.”

Adam beamed. “Yes, I would love to!” Kai’s eyes filled with happiness. “I can’t wait!”

The teacher came in and Adam and Kai had to halt their conversation, but they passed notes the whole class period. They were planning the afternoon activities, including Adam’s: hiking. Kai disapproved of the idea at first, but slowly agreed. After class, Kai and Adam walked through the hallway.

“Adam, do we have any other classes together?” They exchanged schedules.

“It looks like we have last period together. So we can meet up after class and head to your place!”

Kai nodded. “Sounds like a plan!”

The day passed quickly and finally last period came. Adam walked in and saw Kai waving at him. Adam smiled and walked over to him.

“Hey, Kai!”

Kai pulled out a notebook. “I made a list of all the possible things we could do throughout the year.” Kai was about to continue but then stopped. “Ah…you probably think I’m kind of weird for already planning for the rest of the year…”

Adam shook his head. “Not at all! I think it’s awesome! You’re really creative. And you’re my only friend, so we’re going to spend a lot of time together.”

Kai laughed. “I’m pumped!”

They laughed together as two girls walked in together. One girl had purple highlights and tips in her dark hair. The other had blue highlights in her dark hair. As they were walking, the purple girl casted a side glance at Kai and snickered to blue hair. Kai noticed and put his head down. Adam pursed his lips.

“Who are they?” Kai sighed.

“That’s Vanessa and Mira. Vanessa is the one with purple and Mira has blue. Vanessa is always mean to me. Mira hangs out with Vanessa but she’s not mean to me, thankfully.”

Vanessa turned to look back at the boys and Adam glared at her. She raised an eyebrow.

“What do you want, newbie?” Adam felt his face heating up.

“Stop being mean to my friend. He’s not weird, you are. Who puts purple in their hair? Purple is such an ugly color. But I guess it matches your personality.”

Kai’s eyes widened as Vanessa scoffed and whipped around. Adam leaned back in his chair, smirking. Kai was still in shock.

“Adam! That was amazing! You totally told her off!”

Adam grinned at Kai. “Nobody treats my friend like that.”

While Vanessa was turned around, Mira turned to face the guys. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled shyly.

“Hi, I’m Mira. I just wanted to say that…” She turned to make sure Vanessa wasn’t listening and leaned closer to the guys. “You were amazing. I’ve been trying to stand up to Vanessa for the longest time but every time I get the nerve, she turns super sweet and I feel like she doesn’t deserve it. But she does.” Mira looked at Kai. “I’m sorry I never stood up for you. I think you’re really cool, not weird.” She turned back to Adam. “Thanks again for standing up to her. I think you’re really cool as well.”

Adam smiled softly. “I’m Adam. It’s nice to meet you, Mira.”

Kai cleared his throat. “Um, Adam and I were planning to hang out after school at my place. Would you…would you want to join?”

Mira’s eyes lit up. “I would love that.”

Mira turned around as the teacher came in. Adam exchanged a look with Kai. “She seems nice,” he whispered.

Kai’s face was turning pink. “Yeah…she’s cool,” he said airily.

Adam chuckled at his friend and focused on the lesson. After class, the trio met and headed over to Kai’s house. Kai was chattering the whole way, while Adam and Mira listened happily. They reached Kai’s house and went inside.

“Mom! I brought friends over!” Kai exclaimed.

His mom walked in. “Oh hi! It’s nice to meet you two!”

Kai motioned the two to his backyard. He had a back porch that faced a forest. Kai leaned against the railings. “One of my plans is to build a sort of treehouse out there. Kind of like a secret hideaway, you know?”

Adam nodded. “Yeah, it would be a spot only you knew about.”

Mira grinned. “Why don’t we build it?” She walked in between the two of them. “It could be our secret spot. We could come here every day after school and hang out. It would be our own little world, an escape…”

Kai had a burst of motivation. “Let’s do it! Let’s do it now!”

Kai ran back inside and emerged with a tool kit. “I have everything we need right here, besides the wood, of course.”

Mira spoke up. “I saw a wood pile on our way here! I’ll be right back!”

She returned with a pile of wood, enough to build a treehouse. “We’re ready. Let’s do this.”

The three found a clearing in the woods and decided that it was the best spot. Over the next few days, they worked every day after school building the treehouse. Finally, they finished.

“It’s perfect,” Kai said. “It’s just as I imagined.” He turned to Mira and Adam. “I couldn’t have done it without you guys.”

Adam put his hand on Kai’s shoulder. “It looks great. And it’s ours.”

“A secret escape,” Mira whispered.

The three exchanged excited glances before climbing the ladder and entering the house. They sat in a triangle, facing each other.

“Let this be our clubhouse,” Adam said. “Even if we’re not together, we can come here anytime. This is where our lasting friendship begins.” He looked at Kai. “You were my first friend here, Kai. Meeting you changed my entire outlook for the school. Thank you.” He looked over at Mira. “You were my second friend, but the one who defended us. You are a true friend, Mira.” The trio smiled at each other and thought about what their lives would be like from now on.

They hung out every day after school. The days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and months turned to years. Soon they were in high school, each one experiencing different emotions towards each other. But one thing was for sure: they were best friends and that would never change.

However, one day, Mira wasn’t at the clubhouse after school. Adam and Kai waited for an hour before starting to get worried.

“I’ll call her,” Adam said.

Kai watched as Adam talked to her, his expression darkening each second. Finally, he hung up the phone and sighed.

“She’s not coming today…or the rest of this week. Vanessa has pulled her in again somehow. Mira will be hanging out with Vanessa.”

Kai tried to hide his hurt but Adam saw right through it. “Hey, it’s okay to be upset.”

Adam forced a small smile to make Kai feel better. “She’ll be back.”

Kai pulled his knees to his chest. “I should’ve known it wouldn’t last. Nothing ever does.”

Adam reached out to Kai but Kai pulled away. “It won’t be long before you leave too.”

Adam shook his head. “I would never leave you, Kai. I…I care for you. You’re my best friend.”

Kai sniffed and looked up at Adam. “You don’t have to pretend.”

Adam wanted to strangle Kai. He wanted to tell him how he really felt, how he had been feeling ever since they met. When he was with Kai, he felt at home. He felt same. Kai was the light of his life. Adam loved Kai. He cared for Kai. He never wanted to leave his friend, and at that moment he hated Mira for making Kai feel so small and hopeless. Adam scooted closer to Kai and put his arm around Kai’s shoulder.

“Even if she doesn’t come back, I will always be here. You can’t get rid of me now, Kai. You’re stuck with me,” Adam teased. Kai smiled faintly.

“Thanks, Adam. You’re my best friend, too.”

Kai leaned his head on Adam’s shoulder and sighed. Adam fought the urge to kiss Kai’s forehead. Instead, he leaned his head on Kai’s head. After a while, Kai stood up and helped Adam up.

“Wanna go get ice cream or something?”

Adam smiled. “Whatever you want, buddy.”

They walked into an ice cream parlor and saw Mira and Vanessa sitting at a table. When Adam caught Mira’s eye, she looked down. Kai avoided Mira’s eyes and walked straight to the counter. Adam watched his friend sulk away and grew angry. He walked over to the girls.

“Mira, I know you didn’t mean it, but you really hurt Kai. He really thought you were his friend.” He turned to Vanessa. “I know you had something to do with this. You couldn’t handle the thought that Mira had other, and better, friends than you. Well I hope you’re happy. Because Mira’s true friends are never going to forget this.”

Mira tried to stop him from walking away, but Adam pushed her away. “If you want to talk, you know where to find us.”

Kai came back with ice cream for himself and Adam. He looked at Mira with sadness in his eyes. “Um, see you later, Mira.”

Mira stood up. “Kai, wait!” She started to go after them, but Vanessa pulled her back down.

“Don’t even think about it, Mira. I’m your friend, they’re nobodies.”

Mira shoved her aside. “You’re not my friend, they are!”

Mira started for the door. “If you leave now, Mira, our friendship is over,” Vanessa warned.

Mira turned to look at Vanessa. She set her chin and said, “Good.”

Mira ran out the door but the guys were gone. She ran towards Kai’s house and to the clubhouse. She had to tell them she was sorry and how much they meant to her. They were her real friends. They truly cared for her, even if Adam seemed harsh. He was protective of Kai and only wanted him to be happy. In fact…Mira slowed down to think. Adam was always looking out for Kai and was always smiling at him. She stopped to catch her breath. She thought, maybe Adam likes Kai more than a friend…? Mira knew she needed to talk to Adam and began running again.

Adam and Kai reached the clubhouse and climbed up the ladder. Kai sat against the wall, his head down. Adam sat next to him.

“Hey, it’ll be okay.” Adam noticed the silent tears rolling down Kai’s cheeks. He hugged Kai and tried to calm him down. “I’m still here. I will always be here for you.”

Kai looked up at him. “You will?”

Adam nodded. “Always.”

Kai smiled softly and nestled his head in Adam’s shoulder. “Thank you for always being there for me,” Kai whispered.

Adam’s breath caught in his throat. He swallowed and uttered out, “Of course, Kai. I…”

Kai looked up at Adam. “You…what?”

Adam’s heart started beating rapidly as he looked into Kai’s eyes.

Kai tilted his head. “Adam?”

Adam couldn’t bear it anymore. “KaiIloveyou.”

Kai sat there stunned. “You…what?”

Adam sighed. “Kai, I love you. More than a friend.”

Kai’s heart skipped a beat. “You…love me?”

Adam put his head down. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t hide it anymore. I have liked you ever since we first met. And my feelings have only grown. I know you like Mira, but I just needed you to know that I want to be with you.”

Kai smiled faintly. He placed his hand on Adam’s cheek. “It’s okay, Adam. I…I love you too.” Kai shrugged. “I like both you and Mira. Always have.”

Adam couldn’t believe what he was hearing. So instead of speaking, he caressed Kai’s cheek and then leaned in. Adam kissed Kai and Kai kissed him back. Kai pulled Adam close and Adam held Kai. After kissing, they just looked at each other. Adam beamed.

“That was…”

“Perfect.”

Kai and Adam looked over to see Mira coming through the door. She blushed and looked down.

“Uh, sorry to ruin the moment, but I, uh, needed to talk to you.”

Kai nodded at her. “Come in.”

Mira sat across from them, her legs crossed. She looked and felt ashamed. “I know what I did was wrong. I shouldn’t have abandoned you. Kai, I know how hurt you were. Adam, I’m sorry I betrayed your trust.” She sighed. “I ended my friendship with Vanessa. I realized that my true friends were right in front of me the whole time.” Tears rolled down her cheeks. “I understand if you can’t forgive me. But I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me because…” her words got caught in her throat. “…because I need you. Both of you. I need you. And I don’t think I can get through life without you.” She paused, keeping her head down.

Adam looked at Kai and he was smiling. Adam’s lip curled into a small smile. “Mira,” Adam began, “we forgive you. We’ll always be there for you. And honestly,” he chuckled, “we need you too. You keep us in check.”

Kai nodded. “You’re the smartest person I’ve ever met, and one of the bravest. You inspire me. Without you, it’s just Adam and I. And we all know that the two of us are a mess.”

Mira chuckled and looked at them. The tears rolling down her cheeks were now happy tears.

“I love you guys.” Adam motioned her over. “Come over here.”

The trio hugged and laughed together. Mira sniffed and said, “From now on, I promise never to forget the people who are most important to me.”

Adam looked at Kai and blushed. “Me too.”

Kai beamed. “Me three.” From then on, the trio was the closest of friends and vowed to remain that way.


	7. Chapter 7

Adam woke up from his flashback and saw Mira and Kai smiling, thinking about the past as well. Mira was about to speak when suddenly, her head started pounding. She fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

“Mira! Not again!” Kai exclaimed.

Adam rushed over and put Mira’s head in his lap. “Come on, Mira, come back to us.”

Kai looked at Adam, fear in his eyes. “Is it the vision again?”

Adam sighed. “I don’t know.”

Finally, Mira stopped thrashing and calmed down, her eyes still closed. Adam brought her to his chest. Kai played with her hair.

“Mira, come on, wake up.”

Slowly, Mira woke up, her heart pounding. She took one look at her friends and started sobbing. Adam squeezed her tighter and Kai wrapped his arms around her.

“Tell us what’s wrong,” Kai whispered.

Mira calmed down and swallowed. “We’re going back,” she whispered.

Adam looked at Kai, confused. “Back where?”

“The game. We’re going back. That’s what the visions were. We’re going back but this time we’ll have our memories and our powers. But we’ll be faced with challenges we can’t even imagine.” She sat up and looked at Adam and Kai. “That’s why we each saw each other in trouble. Our worst fear is losing each other.”

Adam set his chin and looked at Mira and Kai. “No matter what happens, we’ll always stick together. We won’t fail.”

Kai nodded. “We’ll get through this.”

Adam looked at Mira. “How do you know all of this?”

Her eyes filled with fear. “I got a vision from the Weird Guy. As far as I know, we’re the only team returning. Since the other team didn’t win, they don’t qualify. We’re going to face harder challenges.”

“When do we go back?”

“As soon as we’re summoned. And that could be any day now.”

Adam looked at his friends. “Whenever that is, we’ll be ready.”

***

Adam sat at home, with Kai sitting next to him on the couch. Adam couldn’t get the sight of Mira thrashing at the clubhouse out of his head. She looked so in pain and he couldn’t do anything to help. He sighed and Kai looked up at him.

“Babe? Are you okay?”

Adam smiled at him. “Yes, I’m okay. I’m just thinking about Mira in the clubhouse.”

Kai nodded. “So am I. I can’t stop picturing her. It’s haunting.”

Adam squeezed Kai’s shoulder. “I know, love, I know.”

Just then Adam received a phone call from Mira. He put it on speaker.

“Hey, Mira. I’m here with Kai. You’re on speaker.”

“GUYS!” she yelled. “I realized something! You’re not going to believe me.”

“Try us,” Kai teased.

“Guys…we’re _still in the game_.”

Silence. “Um? Mira? We left the game. We don’t have our powers anymore,” Adam said, pointing out the obvious.

Mira groaned. “Just get over to the clubhouse. Now!”

Adam and Kai hurried to the clubhouse and found Mira pacing the floor. When she saw the guys, her eyes widened.

“I know we’re still in the game!”

“How?” Kai asked.

“Because, the Weird Guy appeared to me in person. He was glitching in real life.”

Kai came to a realization. “She’s right,” he muttered.

Adam and Mira looked at him, shocked. “You believe me?”

Kai nodded. “I never told you this because I thought I was just imagining it. But after we got the trophy, I looked over at Vanessa and…her eye glitched.”

Adam’s mouth hung open. “Hold on, what? Her eye glitched?”

Kai nodded. “Yes. I think Mira is right. We’re still in the game. Maybe…maybe life is a game. Maybe we’re just characters. What if we don’t exist in real life at all?!”

Kai started hyperventilating and Adam put his hands on Kai’s shoulders. “Kai, calm down. We’re real. Remember what I said after the game?”

Kai nodded slowly. “This…this is real.”

Mira slowly raised her head up. “What if…reality is an illusion?”

Adam shook his head. “No, this is real. I know this is real.”

Suddenly, the Weird Guy appeared in front of them. He looked panicked. “It’s failing! The game is failing! You have to fix it!”

He disappeared as soon as he appeared. Adam stood there, dumbfounded. “We’re still in the game,” he whispered. “We have to go back!”

Mira nodded. “I already have your bags packed. Let’s go!”

The trio left the clubhouse and headed towards The Hollow. When they got there, the Weird Guy was standing there.

“Good you came! The visions convinced you! You have to leave now!”

They strapped into the seats. They picked their previous powers. Before they entered, Adam interjected.

“Wait, what about our memories?”

WG grinned. “You will have them. You’ll need them. Good luck.”

The game started and the trio was thrust into the virtual world of The Hollow.


	8. Chapter8

Kai woke up at the amusement park. He groaned and sat up, looking around. He was alone. “Adam? Mira?” he called. He stood up and observed his surroundings. The park looked the same as usual. He looked down at himself.

“Animated,” he muttered. He tested out his powers and was suddenly lifted up into the air. He grinned and flew around the game, looking for his friends. He passed over the beach and saw a figure on the sand. He flew closer and realized it was Mira.

“Mira!”

He dropped down to the beach, landing next to Mira. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and tried to wake her.

“Mira, it’s Kai. Please wake up,” he said softly.

Mira groaned and stirred. She opened her eyes and saw Kai. “Kai? Are we back in the game?”

Kai nodded. “I woke up in the amusement park. I found you here. I haven’t found Adam yet.”

Mira sat up. “Maybe we landed where we first got our powers. Maybe Adam is in the bunker.”

Kai nodded. “I think you’re right. Here, climb onto my back. I’ll get us out of here.”

Once Mira was on his back, Kai took for the skies, using his fire to propel them. They soared through the sky, looking for any sign of Adam. Mira pointed down.

“There! That’s the cabin!”

They landed outside of the cabin. Mira ran inside the cabin while Kai went to look in the bunker. Kai found the hatch and opened it. In the middle of the floor was Adam, facedown.

“Adam!”

Kai jumped down next to Adam. He pulled Adam onto his lap. “Hey, babe, wake up.”

Adam fluttered open his eyes and saw Kai looking at him. He smiled happily. “Hey, you. Long time no see.”

Kai kissed Adam’s forehead and helped Adam up. “Mira is at the cabin. Let’s go meet up with her.”

Kai put Adam on his back and flew out the hatch towards the cabin. Mira saw them and waved them down. Kai and Adam landed next to Mira. Mira threw her arms around Adam.

“I’m glad to see you’re okay.”

Adam squeezed her. “Me too, Mira.”

Suddenly the Weird Guy appeared, glitching slightly. “Jump in the portal! It’ll take you where you need to go.”

The trio jumped through the portal, landing in the forest where they first met the tree. Kai shot up just above the trees, trying to see what monsters they had to face. But what he saw was worse. Much worse.

Kai dropped to the ground. “Guys, we have a problem. _She’s_ here.”

Mira and Adam looked confused but then a girl dropped to the ground in front of them. She cocked her hip and tilted her head.

“Hey, losers.”

Kai growled in the back of his throat. “ _Vanessa_.”

Vanessa flipped her hair. “So, Weirdy told you to come back as well? Guess he thought I needed ‘help.’” She looked to Mira. “I see you are still hanging out with these dorks.”

Mira narrowed her eyes. “Our friendship ended a long time ago. You initiated it.”

Vanessa scoffed. “Me? You’re the one you walked away!”

Adam stepped in between them. “It doesn’t matter how it happened.” He glared at Vanessa. “All that matters is that Mira is with us, no matter what. So just accept that.”

Mira smirked while Vanessa scowled. “Fine.”

Kai resisted to urge to set her aflame. “Vanessa,” he started, “are Reeve and Skeet here?”

She shook her head. “Not that I know of. We went into the game together but I didn’t wake up with them.”

Mira stepped forward. “They landed where they first got their powers. At least, that’s how it happened with us.”

Vanessa narrowed her eyes. “Fine. Whatever you say.” Then she turned to Kai and forced a small smile. “Kai, darling, let’s try and work together. You can leave them and join me. Together, we’ll be unstoppable.”

Kai burst out laughing. “Seriously? You know I’m dating Adam right? And Mira is my best friend. I would never leave them. Ever.”

Mira smirked. “You know, if you were nicer, we could have had a friendship like this. But then again, I probably would have never met Kai and Adam. So, I don’t regret anything.”

Vanessa fumed and she lifted off the ground. “You were my best friend, Mira! We did everything together. And then you abandoned me for _them!_ How do you think that made me feel?”

Mira clenched her fists and birds started swarming above. “You treated me like shit! I always felt second best around you. With Adam and Kai, I feel loved.” She started to calm down. “I feel wanted, and I know they care for me as I care for them. I would do anything for them. Nothing you can say will ever change that.”

Adam reached out and grabbed her hand. Kai grabbed her other hand and the three stood together facing Vanessa.

“You won’t separate us,” Adam said confidently. “That’s a fact.”

Vanessa growled. “Wait until I find the others. Then we’ll defeat you.”

Mira laughed. “You and the other two don’t have a friendship like ours. You don’t connect. There’s no way you’ll survive unless you try.” Mira walked towards Vanessa. “V, I want you to have a strong, true friendship. I want that happiness for you.”

Vanessa looked away. “Reeve doesn’t want friends. He just wants to win.”

Mira reached out for her hand. “Maybe you and Skeet can become friends. He seemed alright.”

Vanessa looked down at Mira’s hand and then pulled away. “I know what you’re doing, Em, and it’s not going to work. I’ll win this game by myself if I have to.”

“It’s not about winning,” Adam interjected. “The goal is to save The Hollow.”

“It’s falling apart and we’re the only ones who can save it,” Kai continued.

Mira looked at Vanessa. “So, are you willing to put aside our differences and try and work together?”

Vanessa glared at Mira. “Never. You lost that benefit when you left me that day at the ice cream parlor. We will _never_ be friends, and I will crush you. That, I can promise.”

Vanessa flew away quickly, leaving the three wondering what to do next. Mira sighed. “Well, I guess we just try and save The Hollow.”


	9. Chapter 9

Nightfall fell and the team decided to stop and make camp in the woods. Adam collected wood and Kai lit the fire. Mira brought over some fish for dinner. They sat around the fire in silence before Mira finally spoke.

“I’m worried about her, guys. I mean, before the three of us became best friends, Vanessa and I were a team. I know she blames me for our split, and she’s partly right. But I think we should help her as much as we can, you know?”

Kai sighed and set down his meal. “I mean, I see where you are coming from, but she’s only going to use and manipulate us. I don’t trust her…I can’t trust her.”

Mira looked up at him. “I know…she is tricky.”

Adam chimed in. “Let’s try not to focus on her. We’re together, and that’s all that matters.”

Kai and Mira nodded begrudgingly. Adam eventually fell asleep, lying next to Kai. Kai stayed awake for a bit, looking up at the stars.

“Kai?”

Kai sat up and saw Mira looking at him. “Yes?” he whispered.

Mira motioned him over and Kai moved over, careful not to move Adam. He sat next to Mira. She sighed and kneaded her thighs with her knuckles.

“I felt like our conversation earlier was cut short. It seemed like you had more to say about Vanessa.”

Kai blinked and nodded. “I don’t like talking about her in front of Adam. I know we had lost our memories, but I still fell for her traps just because I thought she was attractive.” He sighed. “Vanessa got into my head, Mira. She made me believe that we would eventually go and find you and Adam. But we never did.” Kai winced, reliving the painful memories. “I felt like I was abandoning you and Adam. I didn’t know if you were dead or alive. And then I was frozen.”

Mira grasped his hand. “I remember that. Kai, I was so scared. I thought we lost you.”

He looked at her. “Mira, it was because of you that I came back. I heard your voice and I saw you through the ice. Then I was able to bust out.”

Mira smiled. “I’m so glad you were able to get out.” She chuckled. “Adam was about to punch the ice.”

Kai laughed. “Oh that would’ve been bad!”

Kai sighed. “I just hope that we stick together, always. I can’t bear the _thought_ of losing you two, let alone actually losing you.”

“I feel the same way, Kai. You and Adam are my best friends, better friends than I could ever ask for.” She smiled and nudged. “I got pretty lucky.”

Kai grinned. “We both did. If it wasn’t for Adam, none of us would be friends.”

Mira rolled her eyes. “Maybe we could have…”

Kai shut her up with a look and she laughed, but then covered her mouth so she wouldn’t wake Adam. “You’re right, Kai. I was _way_ too self-centered to even think about reaching out to you.”

Kai looked down at the ground. “Without Adam…I wouldn’t be here.”

Mira furrowed her brows. “What…what do you mean?”

Kai sighed. “I was a wreck in junior high. It was just Mom and me at home, and she was working double shifts just to keep us afloat. I have an older sister but she ran off with her boyfriend a long time ago and we haven’t heard from her since. At school, I was constantly bullied for being me. The only reason I stayed that long was for Mom. But then the bullying got worse and I saw no reason for anything anymore.” Silent tears rolled down Kai’s cheeks. “It was a very dark time for me, Mira. But then Adam came to school and the moment he said ‘hi,’ I knew things would get better because one person noticed me. If one person could acknowledge my existence, maybe others would as well.” He smiled at Mira. “Life got twice as amazing when you entered my life, Mira. I was friends with the girl I had had a crush on all my life.”

Mira blushed. “You had a crush on me?”

He giggled. “Yeah, I did. I don’t anymore, obviously. I love Adam with everything that I am and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I want you in my life always, Mira. Adam and I need you. Without you, we’d probably be stuck in a ditch somewhere.”

Mira chuckled. “You’re right, you would be. And I’d be lost without you two as well.” She scoffed. “Heck, you and I were a wreck when we thought Adam was dead.”

Kai groaned. “I totally thought we were doomed. But hey, we did a great job convincing the other team that we were mad at each other.”

Mira nudged him. “We were pretty great.”

Adam moaned and rolled over in his sleep and Mira and Kai giggled softly. Kai let out a big breath. “Well, I better join him. It’s getting late.”

Mira yawned. “Yes, it is.” She smiled at him. “Goodnight, Kai. Thanks for the talk.”

He kissed her forehead. “Thanks for listening. Goodnight.”

Kai laid next to Adam and pulled him close. Adam threw his arm around Kai and a small smile formed on his lips. Kai kissed his forehead.

“Goodnight, my love. Thank you for being in my life.”

Adam groaned in response and Kai chuckled. He closed his eyes and snuggled up next to his boyfriend. A minute later he felt Mira lay next to him. He turned over to face her.

“Are you okay?”

She nodded and shivered. “Sorry, it’s cold.”

Kai warmed his hands and held them above her body until she stopped shivering. She crawled up next to Kai and he chuckled. “Join the cuddle puddle.”

Kai placed his arms around both of them and held them close. He smiled as he closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Adam was the first awake. He groaned and sat up slowly, stretching his arms and yawning. He looked over and saw Kai had his arm around Mira and she was snuggled up against his side. The sight brought a smile to his face. He stood up and started to try and make a fire to cook up the rest of the fish that Mira brought last night.

“Do you want me to make the fire, Adam?”

Adam turned and saw Kai sitting up, smiling. Adam chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “I wanted to let you two sleep.”

Kai carefully moved his arm away from Mira and she rolled over, falling back asleep instantly. Kai stood up and started the fire. Adam cooked the fish and then sat next to Kai.

“How did you sleep?”

Kai smiled. “Pretty soundly.” He cleared his throat. “Mira and I stayed up after you went to sleep. We had a really good conversation.”

Adam grinned and wrapped his arm around Kai. “That’s good. You two weren’t gossiping about me, were you?” he teased.

Kai chuckled and pushed him away. “Oh we were definitely.”

They heard Mira groan and then say, “You know, I would get more sleep if you two wouldn’t jabber so loudly.”

She walked over and joined them, sitting right between them. “What’s for breakfast?”

Adam and Kai exchanged a look and then burst out laughing. Mira just rolled her eyes. They discussed the plan for the day.

“Well, Weirdy said we have to ‘save’ The Hollow, so in order to accomplish that, we need to figure out what is wrong with it,” Adam started.

“Well for one,” Mira started, “it is falling apart. It’s malfunctioning. We need to find out what is causing that glitch.”

Suddenly, the ground below them glitched and part of the ground disappeared into nothingness. Kai almost lost his footing, but both Mira and Adam grabbed him, pulling him to safety. They looked at the black hole with apprehension.

“What is happening?” Kai muttered.

The ground started shaking and Adam turned to Kai. “Can you possibly fly us out of here?”

Kai bit his lip. “Um…I don’t know. I can put one of you on my back. I may be able to hold the other with one hand and steer with the other.” He took a breath. “It’s worth a shot. Mira, climb onto my back and wrap your arms around my neck and hold on. Adam, I’m going to wrap my arm around your waist. I need you to be able to fight anything that comes our way. Everybody ready?”

Mira climbed on Kai’s back and Adam secured himself under Kai’s arm. “Alright, let’s do this.”

Kai shot up with one hand and was able to stay semi-steady. They soared away from the forest and towards the beach. As they were approaching the beach, the fire in Kai’s hand started to diminish. Kai shook his hand, trying to get the fire back, but it was failing.

“My fire is failing! Hold on, we’re going to crash!”

The trio held onto each other tightly as they hit the water. Kai and Adam held their breath as they went under. Mira grabbed both of them as tightly as she could and pulled them to the surface. They emerged on the surface, gasping for breath.

“Kai, what happened?” Adam asked worryingly.

Kai started to panic. “I-I don’t know! My fire just stopped working and I don’t know why!”

Mira looked around for land. “Looks like we’re not too far from land. I bet I can pull you two to the beach.”

She grabbed both of them and then started swimming. Kai and Adam struggled to keep their heads above water. Adam moved onto his back and then urged Kai to do the same. That way they weren’t struggling as much.

Mira pulled them to land and they clawed their way to the beach. Kai flopped onto his back.

“Maybe because the game is glitching my powers are glitching.”

Mira gasped for breath. “Hopefully they come back and we don’t lose ours.”

Adam groaned and sat up. “I feel like my strength is failing me. I hope it doesn’t go away completely.”

Kai took a deep breath as a realization hit him. “Guys…what if our visions that we had come true?”

Mira and Adam exchanged a look. Mira suddenly jumped back into the water. She swam for a little while, trying to see if she could still understand the animals. She heard chattering, nothing too comprehendible, but at least it was something. As she began to ascend, her lungs filled with water and she struggled to breathe. She pumped her legs but they weren’t moving as fast as usual. She couldn’t seem to make it to the surface and her vision began to blur. She clawed at the water, pulling herself through as much as she could, but then her strength began to fail. Her vision went black as she lost consciousness and fell to the bottom of the ocean.

Adam stood up on the beach. “She’s been gone too long.”

Kai stood up next to him. “Do you think her powers…?”

Adam shook his head. “I’m not taking any chances. If I’m not back in a few minutes, come after us or get help.”

He jumped in, searching for his friend. As he searched, he could see her figure faint in the distance. She was sinking rapidly to the bottom. Adam pumped his legs, desperately trying to get to her. His air supply was failing but he wasn’t leaving her. He finally reached her, grabbing her arm. _Hold on, Mira_ , he thought. _Just hold on for a bit longer…please._ He started for the surface, pulling Mira with him. His air was dangerously close to running out and he couldn’t pull her up any more. Suddenly, Kai’s figure appeared, swimming towards Adam. Kai grabbed Adam and Mira and pulled them to the surface.

They landed on the beach, Adam and Kai coughing up water. Adam turned Mira over, feeling for a pulse.

“C’mon, Mira! Stay with us!”

He started CPR while Kai paced next to him. Kai kneeled down next to Mira and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

“Mira, you have to stay with us. Please…we need you.”

Mira sat up suddenly, coughing and gasping up water. Kai held her up. “Mira! You’re okay!”

She gasped for air. “My powers…they’re gone.”

Adam nodded. “Mine too. I couldn’t pull you up, Mira.”

Kai threw his arms in the air. “What is happening to us?”

Mira and Adam stood up and Mira shook the sand from her clothes. She took a deep breath and raised her chin.

“The only thing we can do now is just try to survive.”

The trio started the hike up the hill and into the forest. As they were walking, they heard a scream. They exchanged looks and then took off running in the direction of the screaming. Mira looked up and pointed.

“Guys look!”

Vanessa was falling out of the sky at an alarming rate. She hit some trees and had a soft landing in a clearing. The trio ran to her.

“Vanessa! Are you okay?” Mira asked.

Vanessa moaned and sat up. “What do you think?” She slowly stood up. “My powers are gone. I just fell out of the sky.”

“Our powers are gone as well,” Mira said.

Vanessa sneered at them. “Well don’t think I’m going to hang around with you three. Reeve is waiting for me.”

“You found him?” Adam added.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. “Of course I did. Now I’m going to go find him. Bye, losers.”

She ran off without a second glance at them. Mira just sighed. “She will never change, will she?”

Kai crossed her arms. “Never.”

Adam put his arms around both of them. “Well, standing around isn’t going to help. We’ll just have to survive without our powers somehow.”

The trio began the trek through the game, more vulnerable than ever.


	11. Chapter 11

As the trio was walking through the forest, the Weird Guy appeared suddenly. “In order to save the game you have to reset it.”

“How do we do that?” Adam asked.

“You need to go back to the boss battle. But this time you won’t be fighting a monster…you’ll be fighting something familiar. If you win the battle, you can reset the game and everything will go back to normal.”

“How do we win without our powers?” Kai asked.

“You will have your powers in the boss battle. But until then, you’re on your own. Good luck. We’re counting on you.”

Then he disappeared. The trio exchanged glances. “I wonder what he means by something familiar…” Mira started.

Adam shrugged. “I guess we’ll find out when we get there. So, how do we get back to the boss battle?”

“The tree!” Kai exclaimed. “We have to get back to her and then she can get us there.”

The game started glitching again and trees began disappearing and reappearing at random. “Well then we better hurry!” Adam urged.

They began running towards the amusement park. From there, they knew how to get to the tree. As they approached the amusement park, Benjamin and Benjamini ran towards them in a panic.

“The park! She’s dying!”

Kai looked around at the place where he had first discovered his powers. This place had helped him grow. He felt almost a debt to it.

“Adam, Mira, I have to help them.”

Adam turned to him. “Kai, we don’t have time!”

Kai placed his hands on Adam’s shoulders and smiled. “Babe, this is the right thing to do. I can feel it. You and Mira keep going. I’ll stay here and help B&B. Once I’m done, I’ll join you.”

Mira grasped Kai’s hand. “Please be careful, Kai.”

He nodded and then kissed Adam. “I love you. See you at the end.”

Kai turned around and ran towards the roller coaster with B&B. Adam cursed under his breath but took Mira’s hand and continued running towards the graveyard. Kai reached the coaster but as soon as he tried to fix it, it started collapsing. Adam and Mira turned to see the ride fall on top of Kai. Adam screamed.

“KAI! NO!”

He started to go towards the coaster but the ground shook and created a rift, separating them. Mira grabbed Adam before he fell into the abyss. Adam screamed into the air as Mira held him.

“Adam, we have to go,” she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. “The only way to save Kai is to save the game.”

Adam looked at her. “What if he’s gone forever?”

Mira shook her head. “We can’t think like that. We’ll see him again. We just have to trust him. He’s never let us down before. I trust him. Do you?”

Adam took a shuddering breath and straightened up. “With my life. Let’s go.”

They turned away from the ride and ran to the graveyard, Kai’s voice in Adam’s mind.

***

Kai felt the ride fall on him and suddenly he was trapped in a wooden prison. B&B started pulling wood away, trying to free him.

“Boy, are you alive?”

Kai coughed up dust. “Yeah, I’m okay.” The ride had fallen in a way that created almost a hut for him. He pushed wood out of the way and crawled under debris. Eventually he crawled out of the mess and met up with B&B. He stood up and stretched.

“Where are Adam and Mira?”

Benjamin pointed towards the graveyard. “They thought you were dead.”

Kai nodded. “I don’t blame them. But I promised I would meet them at the end. First of all, what can I do to help here?”

Benjamini just sighed. “She’s too far gone.”

Kai shrugged. “We’re going to save the game, I promise.”

He turned towards the graveyard and was about to run towards it when a portal appeared and he fell through it. Kai ended up at the tree.

“I guess Weirdy sent me here. But why would he send me here?” He sighed and leaned up against the tree. “I guess I’ll wait here for my friends.”

“He sent you here too, huh?”

Kai jumped up and saw Skeet leaning against the tree. “I got separated from Reeve and Vanessa and then I fell through a portal and ended up here.”

Kai looked at Skeet with suspicion. “Are we supposed to…fight…or something?”

Skeet stood up and shrugged. “Who knows man? I only came back to this game because Reeve asked me to.”

“What are you three planning to do?”

“Reeve told me if we destroy the three of you then we’ll regain our powers and can stay in the game forever. We’ll always have these powers. I thought that sounded pretty cool.”

Kai kept his guard up. “The game is falling apart. If you don’t try to escape then…you may be trapped.”

Skeet scowled. “Vanessa told me you may try to trick me. We’re staying and we’re destroying the three of you.” He scoffed. “You’re weak anyway.”

Kai threw his arms in the air. “Nobody has their powers, Skeet!”

Skeet started towards him. “I can still beat you up.”

Kai stood his ground but muttered, “Adam, Mira, please hurry up!”


	12. Chapter 12

Adam was silent during the trek to the graveyard. Mira trailed behind him, trying to think of things to say to him. Finally, Adam just stopped. Mira walked up next to him.

“Adam?”

He fell onto his knees and tears started falling down his cheeks. “I can’t do this without him, Mira. I just can’t.”

Mira kneeled down next to him and took his hands. “We have to keep going for him.”

Adam looked at Mira through blurry eyes. “But what if he’s not there when we get out?”

Mira hugged him and sighed. “We have to trust that he will be. I believe in him.”

Adam took a deep breath. “Yeah. I believe in him too.”

They stood up together. Mira took his hand and smiled. He gave a small smile and let her lead the way. They came to the graveyard. Mira knew exactly where to stand in order to get down to the underground. Mira placed Adam in the correct spot and the Mira stepped on the stone. The ground opened up and Adam fell. Mira ran and jumped in, following Adam. They landed on the ground and Mira stood up and helped Adam up.

“Now to find our way out of here and to the tree.”

As soon as they got out of the underground, they were faced with a dilemma. Vanessa and Reeve were outside, arguing. Mira grabbed Adam and they hid within the trees.

“Well what do you think happened to him then?” Vanessa sneered.

Reeve rolled his eyes. “I don’t know, Vanessa. He just disappeared. One minute he was behind us and the next he was gone. I mean, does it really matter if he’s here?”

Vanessa scowled at him. “Reeve, if we want to get our powers back and destroy the others, we need to be a team. The two of us can’t do anything.”

Mira whispered to Adam, “They think they can get their powers back and destroy us?”

Adam shrugged. “I don’t know, but I know we have to defeat them.”

“You told me we could stay here forever with our powers, Reeve!” Vanessa yelled. “I want to remain powerful! Besides, there’s nothing for me back in the other world.”

Mira closed her eyes in shame. “I know she’s talking about me,” she whispered.

Adam placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’s not your fault, Mira. Vanessa was a horrible friend. You shouldn’t feel bad for her.”

Reeve started pacing. “Fine. We’ll keep looking for Skeet but if we encounter the other team, we’re destroying them.”

Vanessa crossed her arms. “How? We don’t have our powers.”

Reeve smirked. “We’ll just kill them old-school.”

Vanessa grinned and nodded. The two of them walked away. Mira and Adam emerged from hiding.

“Skeet is missing…” Mira started. “I’m not sure that’s a coincidence, with Kai missing as well.”

Adam’s eyes widened. “You think he’s alive?”

Mira smiled. “I believe he is, Adam.”

His eyes lit up. “Then let’s get going!”

They headed towards the tree together, their hopes rising. If both Kai and Skeet were missing then maybe it was for a purpose. Once they found Kai, they could win. They saw the tree in the distance and heard people fighting.

“Looks like you’re all by yourself, Kai,” Vanessa said.

Adam’s heart jumped and he started to run towards Kai, but Mira stopped him. “Wait, I want to see what’s going on. Don’t worry, we’ll help him. Just give it a second.”

Adam wanted to argue but Mira was usually right so he just listened instead.

“You won’t be able to defend yourself alone,” Reeve taunted.

Kai held his ground. “I won’t be alone. I know Adam and Mira are coming. You’ll see.”

Vanessa laughed. “Oh little, Kai, you’re so naïve. Now, we’re going to kill you, and we’ll win.”

“How do you know you’ll get your powers back if you kill me, huh? You may just end up destroying yourselves.”

Reeve stepped up. “Because that’s what Weirdy told us.”

Mira exchanged a glance with Adam and then looked back at Kai. He looked equally confused.

“What? No, Weirdy told us that we had to reset the game and then we’d be saved. But he also said we’d have a final boss battle…” Kai trailed off. He came to a sudden realization. “A familiar foe…”

Mira’s eyes widened. “Kai’s right, Adam! Weirdy said that once we fight the boss battle we’d have our powers back.” She looked at Kai. “That’s the battle. The familiar foe is the other team.” Mira looked up at the trees and listened. She could make out voices and chattering. She squealed and looked at Adam. “Our powers our back!”

Adam felt his strength coming back to him. He took a deep breath and grabbed Mira’s hand. “Now to help Kai.”

Kai looked down at his hands and concentrated. Fire erupted in his palms and he laughed with joy. “My powers!”

Vanessa started levitating and she chuckled. “You may have your powers, but so do we. Now you’re all alone.”

Adam and Mira took that chance and ran to Kai. “No he’s not.”

“You made it! Just in time!” Kai exclaimed.

Mira grinned. “Let’s finish this.”


	13. Chapter 13

Each member of the trio took on a member of the other team: Adam and Reeve, Mira and Vanessa, Kai and Skeet. Reeve used telekinesis to trap Adam and lift him off the ground. Adam struggled against the pull and pushed his way through. He fell to the ground and attacked Reeve, using his strength and skills.

Skeet ran circles around Kai, snuffing out the fire. Kai tried to shoot fire at him but all attempts failed. Suddenly, Skeet was knocked out by Reeve. Or rather, Reeve was thrown into Skeet by Adam. Kai looked over as Adam walked over to Kai. Kai made a ring of fire and trapped Reeve and Skeet. Reeve tried to use telekinesis but the fire was stopping him from doing anything. Adam pulled Kai over and kissed him.

“I thought you were dead, Kai. Never do that to me again.”

Kai blushed and chuckled. “I’ll try not to.”

Vanessa tried to take Mira to the skies but Mira avoided her and climbed into the trees. Vanessa levitated next to her.

“What are you going to do now, Em? You’re trapped. You can’t win. You never will.”

Mira held onto the tree. She reached out her mind and contacted all of the animals of the forest. She looked at Vanessa. “You’re missing the point. It’s not winning. It’s teamwork.” Mira heard the animals coming to her aid and smirked. “That’s something you’ve always lacked. Adam, Kai and I are great as a team. We always have been. We trust each other, something that you, Reeve and Skeet lack. If you can’t see that, then there’s nothing I can do to help you. You’re doomed.”

Suddenly the animals attacked Vanessa. The birds hit Vanessa’s hair while the squirrels and other rodents jumped onto her back and chest. They dragged her to the ground. Mira watched as the animals attacked Vanessa. She stood over the chaos and raised her chin.

“That is the _last_ time you will _ever_ talk down to me.”

Adam and Kai met up with her. Kai cleared his throat. “Uh, did we win?”

Suddenly, the tree came to life. “You three are worthy of great honor. You have to ability to save us all.”

The ishibo floated down into Adam’s hands. The tree opened up a portal into the final level. “You must reset the game. Go, now!”

The other team freed themselves from their bonds. “You’re going to pay, Mira!” Vanessa yelled.

Mira pushed Adam and Kai into the last level and the door shut, keeping the other team on the opposite side. Adam held the ishibo with hesitation.

“Um, well what do we do now?”

Kai looked around. “I don’t see any dragons around, like last time.”

Mira looked behind her. “We just had the boss battle. We had to overcome a familiar foe. They were trying to stay in the game, and in doing so were corrupted.” She turned to Kai. “That’s why you saw a glitch in her eye last time.” She turned to Adam. “Once we reset the game, we should be fully out of the game.”

Adam nodded and put the ishibo on his back. He took both Mira and Kai’s hands as they walked to the door. Adam used the ishibo to open the door. A portal opened and the three fell into it.

They woke up back in the bunker where they had started originally. Adam stood up. “I know what to do.”

He walked over to the button on a stand in the middle of the room. There were two options: reset or continue. He turned to the other two.

“The ‘continue’ button is here for the other group. If they had pressed that button, the game would have started over, but they would be corrupted and they would lose their memories. By resetting the game, we keep our memories and fix the game.”

He placed his hand on the button. Mira placed her hand on his. Kai placed his hand on Mira’s. They pushed the button down.

They woke up in their virtual reality chairs with Weirdy staring at them. “You did it! You saved The Hollow!”

Mira looked over at the other chairs. “Where is the other team?”

Weirdy sighed sadly. “They’re still in the game.”

“What? How?” Mira exclaimed.

“Even though the game was reset, the other team didn’t do the resetting so they are still there. They have what they wanted. They have their powers and will remain in the game until another team comes to face them.”

Mira looked at the screens. “So…they’re trapped? I’ll never see Vanessa again?”

Adam took her hand. “It’s what they wanted, Mira.”

Mira sighed and turned around. “I don’t know why I miss her.”

Kai took her other hand. “Because you two were once best friends. You still have those memories. No one can blame you for missing her.”

Mira nodded and stood up. “Well, if it’s what she wanted, then so be it.” She turned to Weirdy. “They belong there, don’t they?”

Weirdy nodded. “They were always meant to be in the game. Now, if they win the next round they have, then they will be released. But until then, they are free to roam with their powers.”

Mira smiled sadly. “Maybe the three of them will finally learn teamwork and can bond, like we did in the game.” She hugged the boys. “I’m so thankful for both of you, you know that right?”

Adam chuckled. “We know, Mira, and we’re thankful for you too.”

Kai leaned his head against her shoulder. “Let’s go home.”

They walked out of the building with a new feeling of happiness and satisfaction. Now they were going back to the clubhouse and back to where they felt most at home…together.


End file.
